Tell Me Your Wish
by omgitsmomochan
Summary: Darien's father always believed in Genie's. Darien on the other hand, always saw them as nothing but myths. That belief quickly changes when he meets a young blonde named, Usagi, who claims to be a 'genie' living in his fathers old golden gravy server.
1. Ancient Gravy Server

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Ancient Gravy Server

"Hello Darien." A woman's voice mummbled into his ear.

"Huh?" He groaned as he turned in his bed. "What?"

"Darien-" Another woman called to him. Turning around in his bed, he felt his body tense up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. In barely anything, both Rei Hino and Minako Aino sat on the edge of his bed. Both Rei and Mina were famous models for SuperS Magazine. Minako was not only a famous model, she was a famous singer. Her stage name was Sailor V, it was also rumored she had a romantic relationship with Rei. People believed, with their last names different by one letter, they were destined to be lovers. Unfortunately for Darien, he refused to believe so.

"Open your eyes, sexy~!" Rei ran her hand down his chest. Her fingers were as soft as he had imagined.

"You're pretty hot," Mina winked, "now open you eyes big boy." She giggled.

Starring at them, he soon realized. . .it wasn't real. This was just a dream. Sighing to himself, he groaned aloud. And with that, he was awake. Starring up at his ceiling in his apartment, he covered his face, running both his hands up and down. Scrubbing the fatigue away.

"Hey, Darien!" Andrew yelled as Darien had entered the class hall. Raising a hand, he began to sip on his daily coffee. "Long night?" Andrew smiled at his friend, he could see something was bothering him. "Same dream?"

"I'm going to kill myself-" Darien slammed his coffee mug onto his desk. "It's not fare!"

"They're fantasies, Darien." Andrew smiled at his colleag, "they're never going to be." Watchig his friend, his smile quickly disappeared. "So what's your schedule for today?"

Reaching into his brief case, Darien pulled out his daily planner. "I had given the student a syllbus when they had first arrived in my class," he looked up at Andrew, "they're learning about mythology."

"Fun-" Andrew leaned against the chalk board, "you passing by during lunch?"

"It's a short day," he smiled at Andrew, "stopping by the folks today." Raising a brow, Andrew quickly pulled away from the board.

"Ooh," he walked over to his friends desk, "she's getting rid of his stuff, huh?"

"I still can't believe he's dead."

". . .I'm sorry, Darien." Andrew patted him on the back, "hopefully things will get better."

Darien smiled at his friend, "hopefully."

After a few hours of teaching, class was over. With a bolting headache, he drove over to his mothers home. A few years had passed since his fathers death, a car accident had taken his fathers life. . .left his mom scarred forever. "Mom-" Darien pulled himself into the attic, it was the one place his mother found peace in. It was also the only place his father had never reached. The last time he had ever been in the attic was when they had bought the home fifty years ago.

"Darien?" His mother stood, "look at all these boxes." She smiled, holding an old dusty photo album. Looking down at it, she glanced back up at her son, "it's your fathers."

"Dad had one?" He chuckled.

"He had many." Sitting on one of the boxes, she began to flip through the many pages. "He loved taking pictures, it wsa his thing." He smiled, walking over to his mom, he sat beside her. Looking through the book with his mom, she began to smile.

"What. . .is. . .that?" He laughed, pointing to one of the pictures. His father was holding a golden gravy server. It looked expensive, and with is fathers expression in the photo, he looked rather happy with it.

"That damn gravy sever." His mom laughed. "He wanted me to give it to you when you got mar-" Stopping abruptly, she began to clear her throat.

Rolling his eyes, Darien turned to his mom. "Married." He smiled at her. Three years ago, Darien and his girlfriend Beryl were to be married, they had planned out their wedding and all that fun stuff. Unfortunately for Darien, he had no idea his true love had a second life. She was not only already married, but she had children. She wasn't twenty-two, she was forty-two and if botox was never created, he would've been able to tell.

"He was so hurt by her actions, that he threw it at her."

"Yeah," Darien leaned back on his elbows, "it killed her."

"Literally-" Her mother closed the album, "you know he didn't mean to."

"I'm happy it happened."

"DARIEN!" His mother turned to him.

"What?" He quickly stood, "don't act like you're not!" He helped his mother to her feet.

"Look," she smiled at her only son, "I promised him no matter what I'd give it to you." Beginning to rummage through boxes, she finally found it. "Here it is," turning to her son, "it's dirty, but you can wash it." She smiled.

Entering his quiet apartment, he placed his brief case on his counter, pulling open the flap. Reaching in, he pulled out many of his binders. Nothing but work. As he began to close his brief case, he heard a rattling. The gravy server. His mother wouldn't allow him to leave without it. Rolling his eyes, he reached in and pulled it out. Looking towards his couch, he felt his body tense.

"You see this gravy server?" His dad smiled down at him. A young Darien looked up at his father. "One day it'll belong to you."

"Daddy," Darien looked up at his father, then towards the gravy server. "How come we never use it?"

"Because," his father began to mess with his sons hair, "this isn't any gravy server. It's a genie lamp."

Laughing, Darien shook his head. "But mommy says Genie's aren't real."

Leaning towards his son, he smiled. "Just between you and me. . .their is a genie in here and one day. . he'll be granting you 3 wishes."

Shaking his head, Darien looked down at the gravy server in his hand. "If their was a genie dad," Darien glanced towards his sofa, the same sofa he had grown up with. "Why aren't you here?" Feeling a bit aggravated, he decided to clean the filthy thing. His father never wanted to wash it, only because washing it required rubbing it. If he rubbed it, the genie would come out. Something his father refused to risk. Popping off the top, he looked inside, just as filthy as the outside. A disgusted feeling began to form in his stomach, rinsing it under the fosset, he scrubbed away.

Beginning to dry it off, Darien could see a certain spot was still dark. Was it because he had missed it, he was sure the water would've washed it away. Rubbing at it with the cloth, still it wouldn't budge. Finally, Darien placed the cloth on his counter. Picking up the server, he began to rub it with his fingers. "Come on!" Darien mummbled under his breath, "I wish you'd just get out!" He yelled, continuing to rub away. And with that, a huge puff of white smoke began to fume out of the tip. "What the-" Starring in shock, the server quickly slipped out of his hand, slamming down to his wooden floors.

As the smoke began to disappear, he could see the silhouette of a young girl. "No way-" Darien starred. She wore bunny pajama's, and long pigtales. Her hair was blonde, her skin beautiful like porcelin. Her eyes were icy blue, like his.

Standing quietly, she starred at the jet black haired man standing before him. "Hello," she spoke softly, "my name is Usagi. . ." Darien starred bewildered, how could a girl like her be hidden away in that gravy server. "You must be master Darien?"

"Ma-master. . .?" His eyes widened. '_One day. . .he'll grant you 3 wishes_.' "Yo. . .you're a genie?"

"At your service!" She smiled.


	2. Genie Schemnie

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Genie Schemnie

Quietly, she sat on his twin size bed. His apartment was pretty big for a "studio". He had created his own living room, dining room, and even his own bedroom. He decorated it to fit his style. It was a rather nice apartment.

"Your name is. . .?"

"Usagi" She chimed, she had an angelic like voice.

"Usagi?" He watched her. "And you are?"

"A ge-"

"Genie. . ." He starred at her. Her long golden locks draped over her shoulders, even sitting on his bed, her hair touched the wooden floors. Shaking his head, he placed his hand over his temple, rubbing it. He began to pour himself some patron, whisping it down, he hissed between his teeth. The clear liquid burned at first, but quickly went warm as it rolled down his throat. "Genie's aren't real." He crossed his arms, leaning against his wall.

She starred up at him, unsure of what to say, she smiled. "But I'm right he-"

"This is a damn dream!" He slammed his hands hard on his granit counter. "I need to wake up."

"But you are awake. . ." she starred at him, she never really understood humans and their strange words. She looked down at his floor, toying with her fingers, she glanced up at him. Suddenly. . .it hit her. Jumping up from his bed, she stood and walked over to him. Placing her hand on his face, she slid her palm down to his chin. Slowly pulling away, she smiled, "did you feel that?" He looked at her, a bit suspicious, he nodded his head. "Make a wish."

"A wish?" He stepped forward from his wall. He knew he was tall, but standing in front of her, he realized just how tall he was. Her head barely reached the top of his chest. He looked over to his couch, "um." He looked at her, "wouldn't that be wasting a wish?"

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened.

"I mean. . ." rubbing the back of his head, he felt very uncomfortable. "Don't genies only give three wishes?"

Giggling, she raised a brow. A grin arose from her lips, "for someone who doesn't believe in us. . ." she began to walk back towards his bed. "I'll let this one slide." she winked at him.

Keeping his eye on her, he couldn't help but glance down towards her lips. Porcelin skin with light pink lips. They glistened in the dim light of his kitchen. "Fine." He walked to her, standing in front of her now, he looked down "I wish the light in my kitchen was fixed."

Raising both brows, she looked towards his kitchen. "That's your wish?"

"Yeah." He smirked, "what. . .I thought genie's could do anything." Accepting his challenge, she grinned back. And with that, she snapped her two fingers. With in a flash, his entire apartment began to glow. The dim light quickly began to blind him. It was bright as hell, that was until it began to adjust itself.

"Sorry!" She placed both her hands over her eyes. "It's been a while since I've done this-" she looked up at him.

"Wha-" he looked towards his kitchen. Their was no way in hell that had just happened. Walking slowly towards his kitchen, he realized, he could actually see everything. "How did you-" He looked back at her. "I wish. . ." she looked at him, her icy blue eyes never blinked. "I wish all my paper work were filled out and done with." Smiling, she snapped her fingers. Standing quietly, after about five seconds, he realized nothing had happened. No blinding light. "Well?"

She looked at him, a smile still pasted on her lips. "Go look!" She pointed towards his brief case. Opening the flap, he began to pull the papers out. Reading through them, he could see. . .everything was done.

"What-" he smiled. "This isn't happening." He laughed, "I need to wake up!" He shook his head, "This isn't real!" He looked at her, "I'm going to wake up and when I check these-" he laughed again, "I need to just-"

"Master Darien. . ."

"I wish morning would just come already!" Looking down at the floor, she frowned. Snapping her fingers, he was fast asleep. Disappearing back into her genie lamp, she as well, went into a deep slumber. As the sun's rays shined brightly into his apartment, he slowly opened his eyes, they began to adjust to the light.

It was now another day. Stretching his arms up high, he walked to his kitchen. Sitting on the counter was the gravy server. Reaching passed it, flipping the switch, the bright kitchen lights began to blind him. '_I must've had them changed_.' He shook his head, walking towards his brief case, he pulled out his papers. Every single one of them were fully filled out. Looking back towards the server, he picked it up. "It was just a dream. . ." he mummbled to himself.

Placing it back on his counter, he decided he really needed to shower. Wash the fatigue away. Entering his shower, the hot water slammed onto his body. Breathing in the hot steam, he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Hearing his stomach growl, he glanced towards his bathroomd door. '_Damn_,' He thought to himself, '_I wish I had started breakfast first_.' Scrubbing at his body with his bar of soap, the irish scent filled his nostrils. Turning off his water, the irish scent had filled his entire bathroom. It wasn't bad, the scent was rather relaxing.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, he opened his bathroom door. As he exited the room, entering his bedroom, another scent filled his nostrils. "Is that. . ." he turned to his kitchen, "pancakes?" Turning away from his room, he looked towards his dining table. Sitting on top was a stack of pancakes. A plate full of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, and a glass full of freshly squeezed orange juice. The same things his mother use to make for him before he left for school. "Mom?" He called, but nobody responded. As a matter of a fact, nobody was in the room except for him. Looking back at the gravy server sitting on his counter, he shook his head. '_Damnit!_' He growled to himself. Walking over to the server, he began to rub the side. Just like before, white smoke began to flow out of the tip. Just as the night before, the young blonde appeared in her bunny pajamas.

"Master-"

"Save it." He spoke monotoned. "Who are you, what are you, and how do you know my name?"


	3. Crazy Morning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Crazy Morning

Sitting at the counter of the Crown Fruit Parlor, he continued to read through his papers. "Something bugging you?" Andrew asked as he began to wipe down the counter. It was saturday so school was out of session til monday. Crowded with teens, it was difficult to hear.

"What?" Darien asked, glancing up at his friend. Taking his reading glasses off, he placed them in his pocket.

"Something wrong?" He leaned a bit closer, easier for both of them to hear.

"Oh-" Darien smiled, shaking his head. "No, no nothings wrong."

Raising a brow, Andrew snatched the papers out of Darien's hands. "I'm not stupid, Darien." Andrew smiled at his friend. "Talk."

Looking around, he could see all the young teenagers screaming and yelling behind him. He had gotten use to hearing it at school, but in public, it was just too much. "Can we talk somewhere quieter?" Nodding his head, Andrew agreed to meet with Darien after closing down the shop. Because it was saturday, Andrew always liked to close early. Sure, he was a teen once, but even he couldn't take the screaming. Just as he promised, he kept his parlor light on, just so Darien would know. Enetering his friends fruit shop, he sat at the counter. Sitting, waiting for him, was a glass of gin. Andrew had a glass poured for himself. "I didn't think you were a drinker?" Darien chuckled.

Shaking his head, Andrew lifted the glass to his lips. "I'm not." Starring, Darien watched as his friend whisped it down. "Gah!" His friend coughed, "I never get use to this taste."

Laughing now, Darien took a sip of his drink. "Nobody ever gets use to the taste, Andrew."

"So what's been eating at you?" Andrew leaned on his counter, his elbows sat. "Especially today."

Shaking his head, Darien laughed to himself. "You'd never believe me." He looked up at his friend. Darien felt as if he were going insane.

"Try me."

"Andrew," Darien pointed to him, "what I tell you. . .can never leave this room." Smiling, Andrew nodded his head. "You'll never guess what happened to me this morning."

Darien couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could someone eat so much? Sitting in front of him was the young blonde, not only had she finished every plate on her own, she literally licked every single one of them clean. "Hungry?" Darien asked.

"Sorry-" she began to blush. "It's been a couple of years since I've eaten."

"Years?" He looked at her. "How old are you?"

"I don't really like to discuss my age."

"Try me."

Looking up at the jet black haired man, she starred. "Try you?" She continued to stare. Shaking her head, she smiled. "No, I'm okay."

Raising a brow, he found himself rathe confused. "I wish you would tell me how old you are?" He smiled.

Frowning she crossed her arms. "That was a waste of a wish." Suddenly his smiled disappeared. "I'm one hundred and five million-years-old. There!" She yelled, "happy?"

"Mi-mil-million?" He stared dumbfounded. "But you look so. . ."

"When it comes to looks-" she smiled, "genie's never really age."

"I can see that." He continued to stare at her glossy pink lips. "You're from the. . .Moon Kingdom?"

Giggling, she shook her head. "No." She placed both her hands on the table top. "I'm from the Silver Moon Crystal."

"Excuse me. . .?"

"I was created from a silver crystal believed to be from the moon millions of years ago."

"How exactly did you get the name, Usagi?"

"Well," she looked out Darien's window apartment, it was sunny out. The Moon was no where in sight. "Because it was believed the crystal came from the moon, they namd me after the rabbit on the moon."

"Usagi. . ."

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone about me!" She quickly stood, "promise me! You won't say a word!"

"Okay," Darien rose both his hands, "I promise."

"So you're trying to tell me. . .you have a blonde headed girl named, Usagi, living in your fathers old gravy server in your apartment?" Andrew stared at his friend. As Darien nodded his head, Andrew broke down into laughter. "Darien. . ." Andrew placed both his hands on his hips. "Look I know you don't like to open up, but dude you don't need to lie."

"That's just it!" Darien stood now, "I'm not lying!"

"What?"

"Andrew. . .that lamp has been passed down from generation to generation in she shields family." Beginning to pace back forth now, he stopped and turned to his blonde headed friend, "The last time anyone had ever seen her was one hundred and five years ago."

"When she was created?"

"Yes!"

"So what?" Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?" Andrew smiled.

"ANDREW!" Darien yelled at his friend. It was rare Darien ever rose his voice to him, "I think she was created to meet me."

Starring at his once sane friend, Andrew merely shook his head. "Look, Darien." Andrew began to rub his temple, "until I meet this. . ._Usagi_." Darien stared at his friend, "I just. . .I just can't believe it."


	4. A new look

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 4 - A new look

Lying face down in his bed, Darien groaned to himself. Where had his weekend gone? It was already monday morning. As his alarm began to go off, he slammed his fist down onto the snooze button. Pulling the blanket over his body, he stood up. Stretching his arms up high, he stood in the coldness of his apatment. Standing in nothing but boxer briefs, he entered his bathroom. Walking into the hot shower, he inhaled the hot steam. '_I wish I had some coffee_.' Suddenly, his shower went from nice and relaxing to hot and burning. Opening his eyes, he could see his clear water went brown. As the water reached his lips. . .he realized it was coffee.

Turning off his shower, he groaned. "Damnit, Usagi!" He yelled.

Appearing outside of his shower, she spoke. "I told you!" She yelled at him.

"Oh my god!" He quickly pulled his shower curtain over his naked body. "Please turn my shower back into a shower, not a coffee maker."

"Say the two words."

"I wish my shower went back to normal." Snapping her fingers, his shower automatically started itself, back to it's nice and relaxing warm water. "Thank you." He glanced at her. As he began to shower again, he looked over and saw that she was still in the bathroom. But instead of standing infront of the shower, she was going through his medicine cabnet.

"What's Tie-Nole?" After washing the coffee scent off his body, the scent of irish spring began to fill the bathroom. "Ooh," she turned to where Darien stood. "That smells nice." Pulling the curtain open, her eyes widened. "AH~!" Blocking her eyes, the bottle of Tynol went flying. Turning away, Darien quickly pulled on his curtain yet again, except this time he had tugged a little too hard. The curtain rod came crashing down, slamming hard on Usagi's head, knocking her out.

"Usagi. . .?" Darien spoke softly, "Usagi? Are you okay?" With his hair dripping wet, she could see he now had his usual white towel around his waist.

"What happened?" She asked, still a bit dazed.

"Yeah. . ." As she looked around, she realized she was laying on Darien's bed. It was actually comfortable. "My shower curtain rod attacked you."

Giggling, she looked at him. "Curtain rods are inanimit objects."

"Yeah, well not mine." He smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yup," she quickly stood. Which, unfortunate for her, was a bad idea. Quickly falling to her feet, she felt a daze begin to pull her down. Her head went spinning and her stomach went turning. "Oh, my stomach feels weird."

"How so?"

"Their's this nasty feeling in my mouth." Suddenly the sounds of a growling began to escape from Usagi's tummy. Laughing, Darien knew exactly what was wrong.

"You're both hungry and feeling a little sick." Helping her to her feet, he picked her up, and put her back down on his bed. "Look, I have to finish getting ready." Water still dripping from the ends of his black hair, "when you're finally well enough to stand on your feet, I have some food in my fridge." He pointed towards his kitchen. "When I get home later today," he smiled at her, "we'll go shopping." She smiled and nodded her head.

As he began to walk back towards his bathroom, she called his name. Turning to her, she stared at him. "You're. . .not going to send me back to my lamp?" He glanced towards her lamp, he had kept it close to him, sitting alone on his nightstand.

"No," he shook his head, "I think you deserve some air." He winked at her, entering his bathroom, he shut the door. Suddenly a warm feeling began to form in her tummy. Was she sick, yet again? It felt totally different this time.

"Please turn to page fifty-five," Darien said, as he began to write words onto the classroom chalk board. "Molly, please read the first verse you see." He turned to his young red-heaed student. Starring down at her cellphone, not even noticing he was now standing behind her. "Ms. Baker," he placed his hand beside her. Groaning, she slowly handed him her cellphone. "Read the first verse." Placing her phone in his desk drawer, he could see the picture of Minako Aino and Rei Hino. Sighing to himself, he quickly shut the drawer. "Okay, Mr. Butlers." Darien turned to Melvin, "please read the next verse."

Class felt as if it had lasted forever, at least to Darien. As he entered his apartment, he was surprised to see that nothing in his apartment had changed. As he stepped from his dining room to his bedroom he could see she was fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he began to loosen the tie that had been choking him all day. Placing his brief case on his counter, he walked to his fridge and to his surprise. . .it was empty.

"I kind of got hungry."

Startled, he turned to see her standing behind him. In her little pink bunny pajamas, he began to question her clothing. Is that all she ever wore? He couldn't take her out into public looking like that. "Do you own any other kind of clothes?"

"Huh?" Flipping through all of Beryl's old magazines, he began to look at the models different outfits. Most were very revealing, something he knew would not suit Usagi's personality. She needed something cute, but sexy at the same time. She may have been young, but if she was caught with him looking like a elementary school girl . . .it just wouldn't be pretty. As he came across a certain page, a young model had caught his eye. Well, not exactly the model, more like her clothes.

"I wish you were in this outfit." He turned to Usagi, pointing to the picuture. Looking up at him, she nodded her head. Snapping her two fingers, her pink bunny pj's quickly disappeared. They were replaced with a sleeveless sailor top. Blue collar with an all white top, tucked into a gorgeous three layered skirt. Gold, red, and navy circled her hips, barely passing her behind. From the picture, it didn't seem that short. He was beginning to rethink the outfit, that was until she turned to face him. As he looked down at the skirt he could see that her waist was defined by a red and gold ribbon shaped in a 'V' form. A cresent moon accented the drop point of the waist. He was beginning to like it.


	5. Denied

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Denied

As Usagi stared at her reflection in Darien's bathroom, admiring the new outfit, Darien began to go through his mail. Looking through the magazine Darien had showed her, she began to read about the young brunette she had copied the outfit from. The young woman had a boyfriend. "Boyfriend?" Usagi stared at the word. '_What was a boyfriend?_' She wondered. As she continued to read, turning to the next page, she came across a picture. The young woman was with her so called boyfriend, as Usagi continued to examine the picture, she could see the young woman's hand was intertwined with her ' boyfriends ' hand.

Usagi then glanced down at her own fingers. Staring at them, she slowly intertwined her own fingers.

Thinking to himself, Darien saw nothing but junk mail. '_Junk, junk, junk_-' He sighed aloud. Their was nothing but junk mail. "Huh?" Looking passed all his junk mail, he could see a yellow envelope. ' _What's this?_' He mummbled to himself. Snipping it open with his butter knife, he pulled out the letter.

**Dear Mr. Shields,**

**We're very sorry for this inconvience, but we've come across a few papers dealing with your background check. Japan has a high "NO-TOLERANCE" towards users of any sort, we understand that it was under your fathers court orders, but due to Japan goverment rules, we must decline your papers and stop any further contact with you. Thank you for choosing K University.**

**- K University Staff**

Slamming the letter to the table top, Darien groaned to himself. If he knew his father's background would have screwed him over in the long run, he would've stopped him long ago. His father's past was no where near Darien's control. "Something wrong, Master Shields?"

Looking up, he realized Usagi was standing beside him. "Master Shields?" He smiled up at her, raising a brow. "What happened to Darien?"

"Well-" she began to blush, "your paper said Mr. Shields, so I-"

Laughing, he stood up. Placing both his hands over her shoulders, he looked down into her deep blue eyes. "Their is no need for, formalities, with me Usagi."

"But-"

"Just call me, Darien."

"But-"

"And I am NOT your master."

"But-" She rose a finger this time.

Quickly, he took her hand into his, pulling it down. She felt her entire body begin to warm. As she glanced down, she could see his hands covering hers, she began to blush. "No 'But'" He smiled. "I'm just Darien."

"But-" Raising a brow, she shook her head, "I mean yes, Master-" Slowly he began to release her hand. Feeling the air between their fingers, she quickly intertwined her fingers in his. "Yes, Darien!" Looking down at his fingers, she glanced down. Seeing what she had done, she quickly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, si-" Pausing, she swallowed hard. "Sorry Darien."

Smiling at her, "are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm!" She nodded hear head. Then with that, they were off to the streets of Minato. "So as of now," Usagi looked around. "We're in Tokyo?"

"That's right," he smiled at her. "We're actually in one of the richest districts of Minato." He looked at her as they continued to walk down the streets of the city. "We're in Azabujüban." _So he's. . .rich?_ Usagi asked herself. She didn't really know what rich meant, but it was probably something nice. "A lot of big business men and women live in Azabujüban."

"Business?" She looked at him.

"Yup," as they came to crossing a street, he quickly tugged on her hand. Keeping her from crossing the busy street. "It's usually business owners, it's rare you ever find people like me here." _Like him?_ Usagi glanced up at her master. _What was wrong with him?_ She wondered, _was he not this so called_ '_rich_'? "You see," he tugged on her arm again, they were still waiting for the walk sign to appear. "I'm just a University Professor." When the light finally appeared, he tugged on her again, as they rushed to reach the other side. Crowds of people beside them. "Professor's don't make enough to live in this kind of district," he kept his eyes forward, "but because my father. . .I'm able to live a wealthy life." '_Wealthy? Is that the same as rich? But I thought he wasn't rich_?' Usagi found herself getting rather confused with all these words her master was using.

Finally, they stopped walking. Stanind in front of a white building she looked up at the sign. Crown Fruit Parlor. "Is this where you purchase your food?" She looked at him.

"Huh?" Darien looked down at her, "oh no." He smiled, "this is where my friend Andrew works."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I told him-"

"Not about me, right?" She quickly pulled on his arm. Moving infront of him, she looked deep into his eyes. "Darien-"

Quickly closing his mouth, he shook his head. "Uh-" He rubbed the back of his head, "of course not!" '_So much for showing him-_' Darien thought to himself. He had forgotten the promise he had made her. If anyone found out what she was, she feared they'd take her away and do what they did to every other genie. Continuing to walk now, she could see they were now infront of Kwik-Ee-Mart!

"Is this the food store?"

"Yup," he smiled at her, "let's go shopping?" Hearing a grumbling sound, he thought it was him, until he heard a small whimper. Turning to Usagi, she was starring at her tummy. Glancing up, she could see he had been watching her. Feeling her cheeks burn, she blushed. "And fast-" he laughed. Tugging on her hand, he walked her through the may isles of their food market.

"Produce?" She asked.

"Vegetables and such."

"Poultry?" She pointed to the sign above isle nine.

"Chicken. . .I think."

"Pastries?" Before he could even answer, he realized his left arm felt rather light. Looking to his side, he could see she had entered the isle herself. Checking out the pretty packaging, Usagi had never seen so many pretty things at once.

"Desserts." He smiled. "Pick out on-" He stopped as she picked up five different bags, smiling, pulling the basket from his right arm he watched as she dropped the five beautifully packaged pastries inside. Darien knew shopping for two was more pricey than for one, but he never expected it'd be this pricey. He spent exactly ¥ 42,275.

* * *

**Author's Note**: If I am not mistaken . . .42,275 yen in US dollars is 500 bucks xD so he spent 500 bucks on just him & Usagi ^^


	6. Past Lovers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Past loves

Darien sat quietly at his desk in his hall. The classroom was kept silent as the students continued to write their essays. "Mr. Shields?" A young blue headed girl approached him at his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson?" He smiled at her.

Beginning to blush, she smiled. "I'm having a problem with question seven."

"Oh?"

"Our number one wish?"

"Yes-" he looked back at his board. '_Wish_' he laughed to himself. "Remember in chapter twelve, their was a section on the beliefs of genies."

"Yes, but I-"

"I understand not everyone believes in them, Ami." She felt her cheeks begin to burn, he remembered her name. "But just for today, let's pretend you do." She looked him in the eyes, they were beautiful, she thought. "If you could wish for anything, what would it be." '_For you to see me more than just Ms. Anderson_' She cried to herself. Quickly nodding her head, she headed back to her seat.

As they sat down at Dariens dining table, he couldn't help but wonder. Was their really a certain limit to wishing? He was most positive he had already used up his three wishes. "Usagi-" He mummbled out her name, hoping she didn't hear. Watching her, she stopped stuffing her mouth and glanced up at him. Two pieces of rice stuck to the side of her lip. Smiling, he shook his head. "Nevermind." He cursed to himself. He felt asking her would be rude. She was so innocent.

As they were walking back to Darien's apartment, she had seen a glimpse of the Tokyo Tower. Amazed by it's gorgeous lighting from afar, she had admitted to Darien, that she had never once seen Japan. Once she was sealed away into the lamp, no one had ever found her again. Everything was new to her. English, sure she spoke it well, but most of the time she had no idea what she was talking about. All she really knew about was genie stuff, after that, humans were all new to her. His plate barely touched, Usagi watched him.

"Darien-" She looked at him. Realizing she had said his name with such ease, he looked up at her. "Are you. . .okay?"

"Yes," he smiled at her, "I'm fine."

"But you haven't eaten." He looked down at his plate. He had cut a small piece of stake, to chew on. That small piece was still on the tip of his fork. "Are you not hungry?"

"No, I am." He smiled. Placing the now cold steak into his mouth, he slowly began to chew. She didn't buy it.

"Ask me something." She said rather bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're not eating because you want to ask me something." He smiled at her, shaking his head. "I know I'm a genie, not a mind reader, but your eyes." She said, "your dad was the same way." Suddenly, his calm eyes quickly widened. '_My dad?_' Feeling she had said something wrong, she quickly shut her mouth, and placed both her hands on the table. Intertwining her fingers, she stayed quiet.

"If you've been locked up forever. . ." She glanced up at him, he kept his eyes focused on her. "How do you know my father?"

She smiled at him, a small chuckled escaped her lips. "He always talked to me, well-" She placed her finger to her lips, beginning to ponder. "He always talked to my lamp." Darien kept his eyes focused on her now. "He'd never rub the lamp." She glanced up at Darien, saw his eyes, and quickly looked down at her plate. "I always heard his voice, but I'd never seen his face."  
"And?"

"So I'd peek through the tip, all I'd ever see were his eyes." She smiled now, looking up at Darien. His blue eyes didn't scare her this time, "then one day-" His eyes soon softened, "I saw your eyes." After a few mintues of silence, Usagi stood.

"Why don't you want people knowing about you?" Darien looked up at her.

"Because," she smiled, "if they find out I exist, they'll-"

"They'll what?"

"They'll kill me." He stared at her. Before he could say another word to her, she handed him her lamp. "I may not have had a father or mother but I had friends and I was. . .I was in love." Darien, taking the lamp, looked at it. Glancing back up at her, "everyone else was killed and he was. . .he was taken from me."

"Genie's can love?"

"No," she smiled, "it's forbidden." She shook her head quickly, fighting away the salty pain she felt in her eyes. "But I didn't care and then-"

"He was killed?"

"His master was a woman, she had fallen in love with him and wished he was. . ." She stopped, quickly picking up her plate and Darien's she walked away and into his kitchen. Placing Darien's plate in the fridge so it wouldn't be wasted, she began to wash her plate.

"Usagi-" she continued to wash, "you can tell me what happened."

"She wished he'd become human and they'd fall in love." She felt the salty pain come back into her eyes, "genie's can't do that." If Darien didn't know any better, he could've sworn he could hear small sobs escaping her lips. "He said one day he'd come back to me." She laughed harshly, "but once you become human your memories of a genie are erased forever." She looked up at Darien, "I'm the only genie left in the entire world and-" she shook her head, "you'll become old and die while I stay locked up in my lamp until another patron finds me."

Darien shook his head. "You've been alone for a long time."

"Yes-" she spoke below a whisper. Hugging her from behind, he pulled her towards his chest.

His strong arms and the warmth from his body, she had never felt so safe before. His arms were like a shield to her, to protect her from the world outside. "If you promise to never leave me," tugging on her shoulder, he got her to face him. "I'll never leave you." He smiled.

"Okay," she nodded her head, smiling back at him. His icy crystal blue eyes were now soft and sincere. "I promise. . .Darien."


	7. Surprise surprise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Surprise surprise

"FUCK!" Darien's harsh voice cut through Usagi's slumber. Rising from the pillow rested beneath her head, she began to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. "I'm going to be late!" He yelled, tugging on his slacks, he had already placed a black short sleeve shirt over him. After placing his slacks on, he shoved his feet into his shoes. Running out the door, he didn't even notice Usagi sitting on his bed. Staring in confusion, Usagi had no idea what had just happened.

Showing up fifteen minutes late, Darien was practically fighting for air. "Well look who made it." Neflite joked to his jet black haired friend. Tapping him on his shoulder, Darien glanced up at him. "I covered for you," Neflite winked, "you're all good man." As he began to walk back to his class, he turned to Darien. "OH!" Darien glanced back, "The prompt, collect their papers, okay?" Nodding his head, Darien fought for his composer. After a good five minute rest, he entered his class hall. His student sat quietly at their seats, writing their daily journal. Looking at what Neflite had written as their prompt, he found himself chuckling. If you were dating someone for over three years and suddenly fell madly in love with somebody else, what would you tell them? Shaking his head, '_Neflite. . _.'

Mean while, back at Darien's, Usagi found herself pigging out to the yummy pastries he had bought her. "It's as if they were made from heaven!" She yelled aloud, taking a bite out of the cookie, then taking another bite out of the sweet caramel apple. As she headed back to Dariens fridge for more sweets, she came across a white piece of paper. "KO University?" Suddenly, she felt a huge smile come across her lips. Changing herself into one of the many outfits Darien had wished for her, she headed out the door of his apartment. This would be the first time ever, Usagi would walk the streets of Minato without her master.

"Ms. Anderson, please read the beginning of chapter fourteen." Darien asked, as he began to write on the board. Sighing, Ami began to read.

Neflite stared through the glass of Darien's hall door. Smiling, he could see a young red head. "Excuse me-" an angelic voice came from behind. Startled, he quickly turned. It was a young petite blonde. From what Neflite could see, she was wearing a pink turtle neck with a white skirt. Covering her was a large purple jacket. She had long flowy blonde hair, with two odango's on each side of her head.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling at the young woman. Was she a new student?

"I'm looking for my master-eer," she quickly paused, swallowing hard. She smiled yet again, "Darien." His eyes widened, but quickly he smiled and nodded his head. Raising a finger, he entered the room, leaving her to wait outside.

Walking over to Darien, he punched his friend hard on the arm. The students quickly paused with their work and watched as their teachers talked one on one. "What?"

Neflite simply smiled at his friend, "you dirty dog!" He laughed.

"Excuse me?" Darien raised a brow.

"You never told me you were seeing someone," if it was possible, Darien would've been able to hear all the hearts of the young ladies in his room drop to the floor. "And to top it off, you have her calling you master?" Neflite smiled, "I can't even get my woman to say that. . .not even in bed."

'_Master?_' After pondering to himself, he finally understood. '_USAGI!_' As he went to explain to his red-headed friend, a young blonde peeked her head through the door. Looking, she spotted her Master. A huge smile began to spread across her lips. '_Oh god. . ._' He thought to himself. All the students turned to see her, she slowly entered the room. All the men could've sworn they had died and gone to heaven. The women. . .if looks could kill Usagi would have been long gone. "Usagi," he spoke through his teeth, "what are you doing here?"

Keeping an eye on his friend, Neflite quickly glanced towards the young blonde. "Well, you left so early this morning. . ." she began to frown, "it's all because of me." She looked up at him, "But I want to make it up to you!"

"Look, Usagi. . ."

"I'm sorry about last night, Master." Dariens eyes quickly widened. He begged nobody had heard that. Glancing at Neflite, seeing his chuckle, he cursed to himself. "I would've been louder, but-" Neflites eyes quickly widened, just as the rest of the class.

"Usagi!" Darien interrupted her, before she could say anymore. "Why are you here?"

"I made you lunch," she handed him the bento box. As he flipped open the top, he could see what she had made. In the middle was rice formed into the shape of a bunnys head. It's eyes were made from sesame seeds, it's nose was cut into it's shape from a piece of ham. It's cheeks were filled in with ketcheup. Surrounding it was scrambled eggs. "I hope it makes up for last night and this morning."

Smiling, he thanked her. Taking her hand, he placed his bento box on his desk. Turning to Neflite he asked him to watch his class. Pulling her outside of his classroom, he turned to her. "Thank you, Usagi, but-"

"You hate it-" she began to frown.

"No!" Pushing her chin upwards, she was now looking up at him. Her blue eyes were glistening. "I just. . .what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here at KO University?"

"Well I wanted to see where Master-" stopping she shook hear head, "where Darien worked."

Shaking his head, he simply smiled. She felt bad and wanted to make it up for him. He couldn't blame her for her poor grammar, she was locked up for over millions of years. That was something he needed to help her with, her english and proper speaking. Smiling now, "thank you, Usagi." he held both her hands, tightening his, as if to show a gesture of thanks. "Now!" He raised her hands to his lips, "you need to head back. I'll be home soon enough." He smiled at her. Quickly dropping her hands, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Feeling the warmness form in her tummy. A blush began to form on her cheeks. Nodding her head, she smiled. "Okay."


	8. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Dreaming

"She would've been louder?" Neflite couldn't help but ask during lunch. As they sat at the tables left for them in the teacher's staff room.

"It's not what you think." Darien said back, running his hand through his hair. "That's not what she meant."

"Their really isn't much you can mean," Neflite nudged his friend, "when you use words like that."

"Her english isn't that great, okay." Snatching his bento box, he began to eat.

"So then," Neflite smiled devishly at his friend, "what did she mean?"

"Last night at dinner," Darien glared at him, "we didn't really talk. And when she would, she would mummble her words."

Laughing, Neflite smacked his hand hard against the table. As he glanced up at Darien, wiping the tears from his eyes. Seeing the seriousness and anger that arose from Darien's glares, he finally got the hint. "You're being serious, right now?"

"YES!" Darien yelled, "why is everything you think have to be so sexual?" Finished with his lunch, he threw the bento box back into his bag, aggravated with his friend. "No wonder-"

"Don't even say her name!" Neflite stood, walking by his friend. "Don't say it."

Glancing towards his red headed friend, Darien watched him. "Is something wrong?"

"No-"

"Why do you need those journal entries?"

"Because I-" he shook his head, "fuck it!" Neflite mummbled. "I met someone-" he looked up at his friend, "I love her."

"You love-"

"Not her!" Neflite pointed.

"The person you met?" Darien raised a brow, "but you two have been together for over three years."

"Yeah, well-" Neflite turned to his friend, "don't say anything."

"Well," Darien smiled, "if you don't say anything about Usagi, I won't mention-" Neflite quickly looked up at Darien. Laughing, Darien patted him on the back. "I won't talk about it at all." Nodding his head, they quickly went their seperate ways.

The week had gone by faster than Darien had thought it would. Lying quietly on his couch, he could hear the sounds of whimpering. Lifting his head, he skimmed the room, searching. It wasn't until his eyes landed on a sleeping Usagi that he realized what was going on. She was having a nightmare. Quickly jumping to his feet, he slowly approached her sleeping body. Tears had surfaced from her shut eyes, slowly rolling down her perfectly rosy cheeks.

Sitting on his knees, he reached out to her. Slowly, he shaked her. "Usagi-" he whispered her name. "Usagi-" he spoke a little louder. "Usagi?" Suddenly, her body shot upwards, scaring the hell out of him. Panting, fighting for air, Usagi screamed out of fear. "USAGI!" He quickly pulled on her arm. "USAGI!"

Hearing Darien's voice is just what she needed. Feeling his strong arms around her body quickly brought her back to reality. Slowly turning to him, she began to cry. "Ma. . .Master?" She spoke below a whisper.

He smiled, pulling her close, he whispered her name. "I'm here," he spoke, "I'm right here, okay."

Because it was the weekend, Darien had promised to take Usagi around the town. She had told him that she had never been to Japan and barely knew where she was. Once she saw the Tokyo Tower, she fell madly in love. After his daily shower, Usagi approached him. "Can I shower?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He looked at her?

"I feel. . ." she looked down at herself, "dirty."

Smiling to himself, he nodded. "Sure," he tugged on her arm. With his towel still tucked around his bare waste, he showed her how his shower worked.

"What is this?" She asked, pointin towards the white bar soap.

"It's a bar of soap. It helps to scrub away the dirt on our bodies."

"Dirt?" She looked at her skin.

Chuckling, Darien shook his head. "Well unless you're truly dirty," he placed his finger under her chin, moving it up to make her look at him. "You can't see it." Smiling and slowly beginning to blush, Usagi smiled. "Now this is how you turn on the water-" Peeking her head into the shower, without much warning, water blasted in her face. Quickly shutting off the water, he pulled her away from the shower. "Are you okay?" Drenched from the water, the top part of her head was soaking wet, her blouse clearly soaked.

Beginning to giggle, she nodded her head. "I'm okay." Turning back, she turned on the shower. "I'm going to shower now." She smiled.

"Okay."

After ten minutes of waiting, Darien began to wonder and worry about Usagi. Knocking on his bathroom door, he called to her, no response. "Usagi?" He asked. Finally, he opened the door.

"AHHH~!" She screamed, pulling her towel over her body. His eyes widened, slipping on the wet floor, Usagi fell back. Quickly shutting the door, Darien pushed himself against his wall, attempting to catch his breath. He never knew genie's could have bodies like that.

Sitting practically drenched on Darien's bed, Usagi sat quietly. Refusing to look in the eyes of her master, she had never felt so. . .embarrassed. "I'm sorry." Darien starred down at his feet, keeping his eye focused on the wooden floors. He was just as embarrassed as she was. He was also blushing like crazy. "I didn't. I just-" stopping himself, he closed his eyes. Rubbing his temple, he glanced up at her. She was practically freezing, shivering as the cold breeze from his open window hit her wet body. "Look-" he stood, pulling a blanket over her body, "go ahead and get dressed." He smiled at her. She kept her eyes focused on the floor. "Then we'll go, okay?"

Quickly nodding her head, she dashed for the bathroom. Sighing to himself, he fell to his bed. Placing his hand over his face, he closed his eyes.

"Darien-" A young woman's voice called to him, "Darien?" As he opened his eyes, infront of him stood Sailro V.

"Mina-" he stared, "Minako!" He quickly stood. She watched him, giggling towards him. She wore her Sailor V outfit. Standing in all orange, she wore her signature red bow in her golden hair. "What are you-" he looked around, was he even in his room? "What are you doing here?"

"When are you finally going to see me?" She begged.

"What?"

"When are you going to come to me?" She asked again.

"I don't understand."

"She can grant you any wish-" Minako winked, "so when are you going to ask her to bring you to me?" Staring, Darien finally understood. But could he? Was he allowed to? He needed to find out what he could and could not wish for, and fast! Within a blink of an eye, Darien found himself back in his room. Lying on his bed, he sat up. She was still in the bathroom. '_I have to ask her._' He thought to himself. '_I have to ask her soon_!'


	9. A Day with Darien pt 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Day with Darien pt 1

"So, is their a specific rule I have to follow under?" Darien glanced down towards Usagi. She never knew how beautiful Japan was, at least in the minato districts.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him.

"I mean, do I really only get three wishes?"

Giggling now, she began to shake her head. "Of course not!" She took another bite of takiyaki, "we're trained to say that."

"Trained?"

"During school-"

"Wait!" Darien stopped her, tugging on her arm. "Genie's go to school?" He wanted to laugh, but from the look she was giving him, he could see she was serious. "Well-" they continued to walk now, "aren't genie's suppose to be tricky & manipulative?"

"Yeah-" taking another bite, this time a bit smaller than the last, Usagi began to blush. "I was never really good with school."

"Oh?" He smiled. "Is their a subject you didn't like in particular?"

"Trickery-" She shook her head, "one of the most boring classes."

"Trickery?"

"Mhmm," she nodded her head, "the practice of deception."

Stopping by a city bench, they both sat. Throwing away their takiyaki wrappers, Darien turned to Usagi. "What can and can't I wish for?"

"Hmm," she began to think. "You CANNOT wish for the dead to come back." She pointed to him, "I'm not some voodoo queen!" He laughed, nodding his head. "I can make you rich, but to a certain extent."

"And what would that be?"

"I can make you a super model, a famous singer, an amazing actor, but!" Raising a finger, she winked at him. "I cannot _actually_ give you money."

"Okay-"

"ALSO!" She intertwined her fingers, "I cannot make someone fall in love with you nor can I make them fall BACK in love with you."

"So no love?"

"No-" she smiled, "it's against the OGC."

"Huh?"

Laughing, she covered her mouth with her fingers. "The Official Genie's Code."

"Ooh-" he smiled at her.

"But I am allowed to show you an idea of what it'd be like."

"I don't think I understand."

"Well," looking around, Usagi saw a familiar face. "Like her!" Pointing to a poster against one of the store windows. It was the raven haired princess. "I see her face around your place a lot," she giggled, "say you wanted to meet her." Gulping hard, Darien watched her. "I could make that happen, but I cannot make her love you."

"So you can bring me to her or bring her to me, you just can't-" slowly, Usagi began to nod her head. "make her love me."

"Yup!" She nodded her head one last time.

"Anything else?"

"You cannot tell anyone that I'm a genie."

"You know about that!" He turned to her again, "so I can't tell anyone what you are but I can introduce you to people?"

Smiling she nodded her head. "Of course, they just can't know that I'm a genie."

"Why are you not allowed to make others fall in love?"

"Because," Usagi intertwined her fingers again, "I'd be working against fate, and that is not allowed." Nodding his head, he finally understood.

As they continued their sightseeing, Darien remembered he had promised Andrew he would stop by the parlor. "Want a smoothie?" He looked at Usagi?

"What's a smoothie?" She asked.

Smiling, he patted her on the back. "I'll take that as a yes." Entering Andrew's parlor, Usagi, quickly stepped behind Darien. She felt a little uncomfortable, their were so many people inside. "ANDREW!" Darien yelled over the large crowd before them. Standing behind the juice bar, Andrew spotted his tall jet black haired friend.

"Darien!" He called back, moving through the crowd of teens. "Hey, you made it."

"Surpringly, yes." He laughed. Glancing passed Darien, Andrew could see a young blonde stood behind him. Glancing back at Darien, his eyes widened. Tugging on her arm, Darien got Usagi to finally move from behind to beside him. "Andrew," he smiled at his friend, "I'd like you to meet, Usagi."

"Ooh-" Andrew smiled, "so you're Usa-USAGI!" Startled by his yelp, Usagi quickly tightened her grip on Darien's arm. Staring at his friend, Andrew got the hint. "Uh-" he glancing back and forth from Darien to her. "Would-would you like-" Quickly punching his friend on the arm, Darien nudged him towards the bar. "Uh, would you guys like some smoothies?"

"Smoothie?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah-" Darien smiled at her, "what kind of fruit do you like?"

"Um-"

Turning to Andrew, Darien asked for a list of the different drinks. Quickly handing him the paper, Darien began to show her. "Their is strawberr, watermelon, their is even a green tea smoothie, which I happen to really enjoy."

"Green tea?" She looked up at him. "Okay. I'll take that one."

Smiling, Darien handed his friend the paper. "Two Green Tea Smoothie's, please."

"Alright." Andrew smiled. Taking the paper, she moved behind the bar. He wasn't sure if Darien was telling the truth, or just met a girl named Usagi and decided to introduce her to him.

After finally recieving their smoothies, Darien found a table just for them two. "So this is where you usually go on your weekends?" Usagi asked.

"Not every weekend." He smiled, "usually I am with friends."

"Oh?" She smiled at him, "how come I never see you with your. . .friends?"

"Because-" he glanced down at his feet, "I've been pretty busy."

"Too busy to be with friends?"

"Unfortunately-" Before Darien could finish, a huge crowd of teens came rushing into the fruit parlor. Seeing it as a hint, tugging on Usagi's arm, he dragged her out of the parlor. Waving a hand to Andrew, he yelled goodbye.

"But I'm not done with my smoothie!" Usagi yelled.

"I'll get you another smoothie, okay?" He smiled at her. Finally, escaping the crowd of teens, Darien felt they could relax. Continuing their walk, a plushie stand had caught Usagi's eyes.

"OOH~!" She screamed out of excitement. "It's SANREEMO!" Tugging on his arm, she practically dragged him across. "Look," she giggled, "it's Hello Bunny!" Picking up the stuffed bunny plushie, she showed it to him. As he began to hand the salesmen the ¥1500, a gush of wind came hitting them. The money came flying out of his hands. "Oh no!" Quickly dropping the bunny, Usagi went running after it.

"Usagi, no-" Darien attempted to reach her, but failed. She was long gone.

"I'll get it!" Usagi yelled. Stopping by a bush, the money sat. As she reached for it, she could hear voices.

"When are you going to tell her?" It sounded like a young woman. Possibly a teeager?

"Soon!" It was an older man, slowly moving the leafs of the bush, Usagi peeked. Looking through, Usagi spotted a young red headed girl. She wore a uniform, the kind of uniform she had seen in Darien's class. "I promise." The man's voice returned. Looking to the side, Usagi's eyes widened. It was Darien's friend.

"You keep saying that, Neflite!" The young red head yelled at him, "I can't even be seen with the man I love in public!" She began to cry, "it's not fair!"

Pulling her into his arms, Neflite held her tight. "I'm sorry, Molly." He kissed her temple, "I don't want to hurt you." Staring, Usagi could feel her eyes begin to burn. Salty sensation in her eyes, she felt like bawling.

"USAGI!" Darien yelled. Quickly jumping, Usagi leaped away from the bush. "Their you are." He smiled, the bunny in his hand. "Here you go-" he handed it to her.

"How did you-"

"That's not the only money I have," he smiled at her. Taking the yen from her hand, he placed it in his pocket. "Thank you." As they began to walk away, Usagi couldn't help but glance back. As she turned her head slightly, a pair of deep green eyes met her stare. Quickly looking away, Usagi glanced back yet again. Molly stood alone on the side walk, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, Neflite was walking away in a different direction.


	10. A Day with Darien pt 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon

**Tell Me Your Wish**

* * *

Chapter 10 - A Day with Darien pt 2

"You can open your eyes," Darien smiled.

"No!" She cried, "I don't want to." They stood in the elevator of the Tokyo Tower. Unknown to her, the Tokyo Tower had glass floors.

"I'm right here, remember?" Slowly, he pulled her hands away from her face. Still, she kept her eyes shut tight. "Usagi-" He kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her, "open your eyes." Slowly, but surely, her eyes opened. As she glanced down, she yelped out of fear, turning towards Darien she barried her face into his chest. Usagi knew the tower was high, but looking down was too terrifying for her. After getting Usagi to actually open her eyes and focus on the beautiful city before her, they decided it was best to head back home. It was getting rather late.

As they began to walk back to Darien's district, they had passed a few electronic stores. As she continued to stare at her little Hello Bunny plushie, Darien couldn't help but focus on the plasma television screens they had passed. Just as they reached the end of the block, music began to play from one of the plasma's. A tune Darien knew oh too well. A tango beat began to play, suddenly electro pop quickly entered the beat. Stopping abruptly, Darien turned to the tv. Exactly what he thought.

On the screen stood Rei Hino and her band Member Minako Aino. "Goodevening Shibuya!" Rei yelled to the crowd. "We're here to share with you lucky fellahs and sexy ladies our latest new single."

"Sincerely Yours!" Minako yelled. The crowd began to cheer. Oh how Darien wished he could be there. "This is for you, Darien." Minako winked. Quickly shaking his head, Darien could've sworn she was talking to him. As the beat continued, Rei took center stage.

_Dear I write you this letter_. Rei quickly pointed towards the screen, most likely, Darien. _To show how much your love means to me_. Winking towards his direction, Darien couldn't help but look around. _I wish we could be together_. _I need you in my life, Oh can't you see_.

Dancing in a circle, Minako quickly took Rei's spot. _You promised we would be together_. Placing her hand against the screen, Darien couldn't help but place his hand over hers. Pulling her hand away, she turned to him._ But you still haven't answered my letter_! '_Letter?_' Darien thought to himself.

As they began to sing the chorus Rei lightly pushed Minako forward. Giggling, Minako continued to sing. _Tears, as I writ you this letter_. Pointing in Darien's direction, yet again. _The pain in my heart boy has runs so deep_. She placed her hand over her heart. I fear we won't be together. Placing her hand at the screen yet again, Darien reached for her, placing his hand against hers. _Without you, my life feels so incomplete_. As he began to pull his hand from the screen, Minako quickly intertwined her fingers with his.

His heart began to pound rathe rquickly. His eyes widened with shock. Reistepped bedside Darien, singing into his ear. _You promised we would be together_. Rei and Minako pointed towards Darien._ But, you still haven't answered my letter_! Minako quickly pulled away. Both, the girls stared at him. Blowing a kiss towards him, Darien reached for them, but they were long gone.

"Darien?" Usagi poked his side. "Are you kissing that window?"

Quickly opening his eyes, Darien could see they were dancing in circles on the stage. Pulling his face from the window, the store owner stood from the other side. Staring at Darien, he quickly shook his head and walked from the display wall. It was clear to him now, that it was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

"Darien?" Usagi looked at him, "are you okay?" Feeling rather embarrassed, he quickly nodded his head and pulled on her arm. "Do you have some kind of attatchment to that window?" Usagi couldn't help but ask.

Shaking his head, he continued to walk. Had she done something wrong?

As they approached Darien's apartment entrance, he turned to her. "Usagi, their's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Oh?" She turned to him. They stood at the bottom of the staircase, the doorman quickly shut the door. She smiled up at him. "What is it?"

"I wish I could meet Rei Hino."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry this chapter is _waay_ shorter than any of my other chapters, I just really need to get this story _**MOVING**_ ^^ Thank you for continuing to read "Tell Me Your Wish".  
**CREDIT**: "Sincerely Yours" belongs to Sweet Sensation :)


End file.
